


Shitty's Birthday Adventure

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, Samwell U, Shitty Knight is a Good Bro, Shitty is such a good bff, frog jack, frog shitty, jack's birthday, smh hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Upon finding Jack hiding in his dorm on his birthday Shitty, being the swawesome best bro that he is, decides to change that.





	Shitty's Birthday Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little drabble I wrote in honor of Jack's birthday (8/3). Jack and Shitty's relationship just makes me so happy so when this idea came to me I was just struck with total joy. 
> 
> NOTE: No cupcakes or mustaches were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Shitty made his way down the hall toward jack’s dorm. His favorite Canadian beaut had been jhiding in his room all day and shitty was bound and determined to at least get jack to come join him for dinner. He spied the door to jack’s room open just a breath as he raised his hand to knock. The mustached man paused when he heard voices coming from the room. Peeking through the door Shitty spied jack seated at his desk, back to the door, speaking to a very handsome couple over skype. 

“Jack honey why aren’t you out with your friends? You should be celebrating.” 

“They’re at a party at one of the Greek houses. I’ll be alright Maman. It’s not that big a deal.” 

“Well we just don’t want you to be alone on your birthday sweetheart.” A moment later another voice chimed in. 

“Your mother is right son. Don’t spend all night cooped up in your room. We love you, happy birthday.”  
Shitty gasped hearing the word birthday and a smile the size of his mustache began to grow soon over taking his face. He bolted down the hall, nearly knocking a boy with an armful of book into the wall. “Sorry,” he called over his shoulder. Bursting through the front door of the dorm hall be plowed through a crowd of people running as fast as his legs would take him. 

“Shitty where you going in such a hurry?” A teammate called as he ran past.   
Spinning so he was running backward he called back, “got a best friend to surprise.” Shitty twisted on the ball of his foot gaining his forward view once again before dashing up the stairs toward the dining hall. Johnson was by the door, almost like he was expecting shitty. 

“You’ll need this,” he called tossing something toward him. Shits caught the object and faltered for a moment as he looked down at a pack of candles in his hands. How Johnson had known what he was up to shitty would never know. He called out a hurried thank you before bolting down the hall and into the dining hall. Dinner service was only open for another twenty minutes and shitty hoped what he was after was still there. Several startled people turned and stared as he rushed in like a mad man. At the far side the room shitty finally spied what he’d been after. The very last cupcake sat surrounded by a few sparse cookies and brownies all wrapped in plastic cling film. Shitty snatched up the cupcake, stashing it quickly in a to go cup so as not to damage it, before making a bee line for the side exit by passing the register completely. No one even seemed to notice. 

The trip back to their dorm building took shitty only a few quick minutes and soon he was back at Jack’s door. This time it was closed tight but the sounds of classic rock drifted under the door mixed with the sound of Jack muttering in French. Tugging the candles Johnson had given him from his pocket shitty quickly inserted one in the top of the cupcake and lit it. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday day you fucking beaut you, happy birthday to you!” Shitty sang loudly as he burst through the door. Jack spun in his computer chair at the sound of his friend’s caterwauling. Despite the shock a smile spread across his face. 

“Shits, thanks man. How’d you know it was my birthday?” Shitty smirked and set the cupcake, still aglow with a candle, on jack’s desk. 

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t know your birthday?” Jack eyed him for a moment. “Ok fine I overheard you skyping with your parents earlier. Now quit taking the fun out everything and blow out your candle.” Jack turned his gaze to the sweet smelling treat which he quickly extinguished with a quick puff of air. 

“What kind is it?” He asked, pulling the candle from rich thick frosting. “I can smell maple for sure.” 

“Maple bacon, thought it was perfect. Ya know maple Canada, and bacon… so you can eat more protein.”


End file.
